The Past, Present and Future
by CrystalRoseSkull
Summary: Random stories of all demigods/gods, mostly settling on Hermes and Luke though. BUT, there will be other stories about others. Stories will be past, present or future. First story on the run, past. ENJOY! Chapter two is up!
1. When Luke Was Younger Part One

((Jessy: These stories are going to be OOC, sorry to say this, and mainly about Hermes and Luke. There will be other demigods and gods but… Probably, those two are the main. These random stories are made up by my friend Emilie and I, so, I hope you enjoy, please don't flame or anything. These stories also happen to come from our everyday conversations, at lunch during school. Yes, we're obsessed with Greek mythology but I'm mostly obsessed with Hermes… Teehee, anyway, enjoy! And tell me if you want me to continue! 3))

_**When Luke Was Younger**_

A very young Luke Castellan was sitting in the living room, in his blue overalls with a red and white striped, long sleeve shirt and white socks, crossed legged and play with his plastic dump trucks. He had golden/sandy blonde hair that was a little curly, with large ice blue eyes. His skin was pale, his face heart shaped and his cheeks a little chubby. He was about two years old, happily playing by himself on the living room carpet.

He giggled, picked up a pile of brown play dough and placed it into the back of his yellow dump drunk, then poured it out and let his roller flatten it. It was a hot summers day, the doors were open to let at least _some_ cold air in inside. As it was just so blazing hot, although, that didn't seem to both young Luke as it did May. As May disappeared into the kitchen to make some kool-aid, Luke perked up when he heard someone come near the door.

Jumping up onto his tiny feet, he raced to the door, only to have a giant bight smile on his face once he saw who it was. "Daddy!" He said both happily and cheerfully, his ice blue eyes even sparkling. He pushed the screen door open, accidently smacking the _mailman_ in the face and hugged him tightly. The _mailman_ sighed, rolling his eyes a little, as he stood there quietly. He was just trying to do his job, and deliver messages but every time he came to the Castellan house, Luke would go nuts and think he was his father.

His mother, May honestly thought her insaneness rubbed off and kind of went to her son. Yes, she admitted she was insane, you don't need to tell her unless you want to be forced to eat burnt cookies. Cooking was kind of not her thing… Anyway, the _mailman _clearly looked nothing like Luke _at all_! He had a greasy mustache, with combed back hair. His eyes were dark brown and his hair was black. His skin was dark peach, liked he tanned or something in his spare time, or his job required a lot of stay in the sun… Ness.

The _mailman_ sighed deep and heavily, looking down at the young blond Luke. "Kid…" He said. "For the last time… I am _not_ your father…" Luke looked up at the _mailman_ with shock, his mouth agape and his eyes wide. "What?" Luke asked in shock, but then he turned to his mother was a little behind him. May made Luke let go of the _mailman_, also taking her mail from him and he walked away, muttering something about insanity under his coffee smelling breath. Luke looked up at his mother, in complete shock.

"Mother!" Luke cried. "That was dad!" May shook her head, she'd been trying to get his head straight for two years going on three. "No Luke, that is _not_ you father…"

Luke paused, looking up at his mother as he placed his hands, firmly onto his hips. Yup, this little two year old wanted answers, and he would stop at nothing to get them. "But… Dad is a mailman…."

May laughed a little, stroking her son's hair a little away from his eyes. She was crouching down to his level. "No Luke Castellan…" She said kindly. "Your father is a Messenger God…"

Luke frowned threw his hands off, anger and disbelief written on his face. "What's the _difference_!"


	2. When Luke Was Younger Part Two

_**When Luke Was Younger (Part 2)**_

Little Luke was sitting on his red couch, flipping threw the channels boredly with a slightly frown on his face. He was dressed in his normal outfit; blue overalls, red and white stripped long sleeved shirt with white socks. He shook his head, stopping on a certain channel that happened to be playing episodes of The Bugs Bunny and Tweedy Show. "Tweedy!" Luke said happily, his mood changed very quickly. It was another episode, of the black and white cat, trying to catch the yellow bird to eat him, yada yada yada….

May, his mother, smiled as she leaned in the doorway to the kitchen from the living room, with her arms crossed. Although, she knew eventually she had to get her son to believe the truth. She couldn't have him thinking the _mailman_ was his father, as his real father was the _mailman_. It was confusing and a little annoying at the same time, but she knew with time, things would… Most likely, _not_ work out….

As May went into the kitchen, to get Luke a glass of cherry kool-aid, with a peanut butter and jelly sandwich the doorbell had rang. Curiously, Luke got down front the couch and wondered over to the door. At the door, was a man with curly blond hair, and ice blue eyes just like Luke. In other words, he was like an older version of Luke, only difference was he was very pale, beautiful and muscular, like someone actually carved him from marvle.

The man was wearing blue jeans, white sneakers, and a white shirt with a blue button up over top. The man smiled down at Luke, but all Luke was doing was staring blankly at him. He gestured to the mailbox, which made the man go into question. "Yeah…" Luke said, and then pointed over to the mailbox to his right, with his small index fingers. "The mailbox is over there buddy…" The man parted his lips to say something, but Luke just cut him off. "Look buddy, I said the mailbox is over there… You don't need to ring the doorbell and give it to us in person, why do you think mailboxes were invented?"

The man just shook his head, stopping Luke from speaking on as he as grasp his shoulders and kneeled down in front of him. "Luke, I am your father…." He explained, as May stood a little away, hoping this would get to Luke and he would finally know and believe the truth. "I am the messenger gold, known as Hermes!" Hermes smiled broadly, happily, as there was also a twinkle in his eyes. However, all that dropped when Luke gained a look of shock and disbelief on his face. May quickly came over, and stood near Luke. Before she could say anything…

"You did _what_ with the _mailman_?"


End file.
